


Until Then

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SNSD, jung jessica - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Sometimes the right people
Meet
At the wrong time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story have been posted on AFF (asianfanfics.com) previously

Sometimes the right people meet at the wrong moment. When they are too young, their minds too chaotic and their hearts too small. 

 

***

 

"Jessica! please hear me out!" Taeyeon pleaded. Jessica halted in her sprint but she didn't turn around. 

"I thought you were finished with your insults!" Jessica hissed her heart wounded, stabbed with Taeyeon's sharp knife-like words.

"Please... I'm sorry" Taeyeon tried again. Jessica scoffed at that. 

"Taeyeon can't you see? you're killing me. We're killing each other!" Jessica wants to say she hates Taeyeon but she doesn't dare to. She's afraid she'll regret them. She's afraid to hurt Taeyeon like Taeyeon hurt her.

 

Jessica finally turns around and she daringly takes a few steps closer to the other slightly shorter woman. Jessica raises her hand and Taeyeon fliches. Closes her eyes and averts her head to the side. Awaiting impact, but it never comes. Taeyeon dares to open one eye slightly before she opens the other one too.

 

Jessica's hand is hovering above Taeyeon's cheek and her expression is filled with sorrow and grief. As if Taeyeon and Jessica where married for years. And this was their divorce. But Taeyeon and Jessica are only young adults. Only a year or two older than teenagers. And they only known each other since high school. 

 

Jessica retracts her hand, stuffs it in her pants pocket as if to contain herself. And Taeyeon realises that Jessica is afraid. Afraid of her feelings and their relationship. Afraid of the big world that awaits them. 

 

"Maybe we aren't meant to be..." Jessica finally says after a few moments of silence. Her heart aching as if god himself crushed it. 

"Maybe...we meet at the wrong time..." Jessica continues and Taeyeon doesn't want to listen to Jessica's words anymore. Despite it being the truth, because it hurts. God it hurts. But Taeyeon doesn't dare speak again. Afraid she might unintentionally hurt Jessica with her thoughtless words and actions again. 

"Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and our minds less hectic...And I'll be right for you...And you'll be right for me..." Jessica swallows back her tears. 

 

Pressing her lips on Taeyeon's she savors their last kiss. Praying that their paths will be crossed in the future and their destiny's intertwined. Jessica pulls away and turns around. The constant ache in her being growing and growing. Consuming her whole, drowning her. Taeyeon reaches for Jessica's wrist. She doesn't want her to leave. She can't let her leave. 

 

But Jessica shakes of Taeyeon's grip with force none of them knew she had. Taeyeon is taken aback. And she stumbles back a little. Shocked and confused. Her head refusing to take in the events. She stare at her lover.

 

"Let's meet again in a few years when we matured and gotten our lives together..." Jessica speaks again. Her shoulders slumped over and Taeyeon can only assume her Jessica is crying. Taeyeon stands still, the ache crushing her like she was a piece of paper. 

"Let's reunite and grow old together..." Taeyeon opens her mouth to speak but she detects a quiver in Jessica's voice and Taeyeon doesn't dare to speak anymore. So she shuts her mouth without a sound.

"But until then, I'll be gone. I will go far away, somewhere where your words won't can't hurt me and your emotions can't smother me... I will return for you, for the matured and aged version of you. And I will long for you in my absence. But until then...Goodbye Taeyeon."

 

And with that Jessica straightens her back, wipes her tears and staggers out the apartment, closing the door with a soft click.

 

Jessica doesn't dare look back. She walks and walks until her feet hurt and the sun has gone into hiding. Jessica walks until she collapses from exhaustion and she closes her eyes savoring the hurt. Cherishing the throbbing and ache in her body and soul. 

 

Jessica opens her eyes, letting them settle on a blue and black butterfly on a flower not too far away from Jessica herself. And when the butterfly speads its wings and flies away Jessica utters her last words for Taeyeon even though she knows Taeyeon will never hear them. 

"I'll return for you..."


End file.
